1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a moving table, and more particularly to a driving mechanism for a moving table for use with a grinding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belts, particularly the V-belts are widely used as the driving mechanisms or transmission mechanisms for machine tools, such as the grinding machines; however, for typical grinding machines, a large amount of cooling oil will be used, and the belts are normally extended through the working table in order to couple the parts above and below the working table, however, the belts are exposed and will be splashed by the cooling oil and will thus be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional transmission mechanisms for grinding machines.